Talk:One Piece Omake
Numbering About the numbers: I am updating the non-canon character list with the characters that appear wihtin the mugiwara theatre universe (among others), to do this as accuratly and quickly as I can do I need to have the numbering on this article in place, however the fact that they haven't been numbered yet concerns me to, a wikia is a place that gives accurate, reliable, and easy to understand information. The numbers make this article far more easier to understand. That is why we need numbering. the movies are numbered too, the episodes are numbered, the chapters are numbered, the specials and ova's are numbered too. Why becuase it makes it easier to understand, to read and to use. If you want to undo the numbering please state several sensible reasons. (OnePieceNation 14:19, February 7, 2012 (UTC)) There's really no need to number them here on this article. It looks bad. The numbers are on their each article. There are 13 omakes. Since you haven't managed to completely make me lose my faith in humanity I still believe that our readers are able to count to 13. There's simply no need for numbering on this page. If your panties have already bunched up so much that you can't live without adding the numbers, then do it an extra table, not before the list. It looks awful. 18:46, February 8, 2012 (UTC)W We hate it, 3 to 1, we win, time to undo as I explained on the first post of the talk page, which you might have not bothered to read, I personally find it strange that this being an encyclopedia doesn't have enough clearness as it should have, one way of making this clear is by numbering, imagine a wikia without chapter and episode numering. It is confussing without numbering isn't it. I understand people 's arguments when they say it isn't necessary for thirteen things, however I personally am of the opinion that once something reaches a large volume then 10 it should be numbered. But that's just me if enough people don't feel that way I will accept however, now it isn't only a question of me wanting it to be numbered no it is also a question of me needing it to be numbered now. The reason why I needed to be numbered is because I am updating the non canon characters list, to include among others the characters that appear in the one piece omake's. To make this a hundred times easier I have numbered the omake. So please allow me to keep the numbering up untill I finished the updating of the non canon character list, I have dropped all others things I have been doing on this site, just to finish the job one week earlier then planned, Please don't be stingy and keep the numbering up untill I am finished, it will not take more then 2 days top, and if the numbering stays in place long enough I might even finish the update before my day is out.(OnePieceNation 21:25, February 8, 2012 (UTC)) I agree with OPN on this one completely. 21:29, February 8, 2012 (UTC) We don't need to number them, the page is fine as it is. It wasn't numbered before and everything has been just fine, so why ruin something nice? 21:38, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Looking at the blog OPN made, as well as the page as it is now, I think it should stay as it is. It is doing no harm without numbers, and why can't you do this accurately without numbers? You say "clearness" but it looks more clear without numbers. 23:24, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Mugiwara Why isn't it "Straw Hat Theatre"? 22:48, December 8, 2014 (UTC)